Playground
by StuckonLI
Summary: Imagine if they were all little! How would Jane and Korsak chase down Hoyt? Would Maura still probe a corpse and Barry still puke? Cutesy and one shot.


**Characters aren't mine, wish they were. Thanks to Janet, TNT and Tess for the awesomeness.**

* * *

><p>Jane was running through the play ground full force. Her finger pointed out shouting at a little boy.<p>

"You get back hea Charlie. Your apposed to be da bad guy, I'm da cop. I shot you an you gotta stay dead" the small brunette shouted at the skinny weird looking little boy

Charlie turned around quickly and grabbed Jane he pinch her hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running off.

A short round boy with spiked hair ran up with his friend.

"Aw Janey, you letted him get away!" the chubby kid huffed.

Jane turned and scowled at the chubby kid. "It was your fault Vince, and you gotted an icecweem beard. And stop calling me Janey!" The little girl pushed her friends shoulder. The little boy next to Vince let out a chuckle.

"Who's the new kid?" Jane asked pointing right at him.

"Oh, this is Barry. Found him puking behind the swings." Vince said.

"Wow, why'd ya puke?" Jane asked curiously.

"This weird girl showeded me a dead squirrel it was icky." Barry said shaking his head in displeasure.

"Nah, it was cool! I got to poke it with a stick!" Vince boasted.

"Whoa! Where is it?" Jane asked excitedly

"Come on, I'll show you!" Vince said grabbing Jane's arm. The three kids ran over to the bush behind the swings. There was the squirrel, all bloated and covered with flies. Kneeling about a foot away was a little girl in a fancy flower dress, in her hand she held a popsicle stick. Once Barry turned the corner and saw it again he began to gag.  
>"Not again!" The little girl shouted. "The bushes, aim for the bushes" she pointed and Barry turned. Again he left the remnants of string cheese and Motts Juice on the ground.<br>"Ew, dude!" Vince laughed. Barry sniffed and stumbled off to the bench to sit down by himself.

The girl looked up at Jane who stood with her thumbs in her belt loops. She noticed the state of Janes shirt, a red Sox baseball tee smeared with dirt and a brown oily substance, her face wore the same smears. Her backwards baseball cap kept her hair pulled out of her face.

"Hi" Jane said rocking on her heels.

"Hello, I'm Marua. What's your name?" Maura smiled

"Jane, and this is Vince." Jane gestured at her chubby sidekick.

"Yes, we met before, when the other boy became sick." Maura pointed over at Barry who was playing with his action figure on the bench.

"Cool, so uh, yah gonna poke it?" Jane asked trying to hide the eagerness in her voice.

"Well I was going to investigate some more, but boys keep coming over and bothering me." Maura said.

"I could help." Jane said beaming at Maura. "I could be guard when you vestigate."

Maura shook her head in agreement. "Alright, thank you."

Jane nodded and turned slightly to get a better view of the playground. She crossed her arms and put her best "Don't mess with me" face on. She watched Maura out of the corner of her eye. The new girl poked and prodded the squirrel with the popsicle stick until she stopped and sighed. Jane turned to Maura.

"What's wrong?" She asked kneeling beside her new friend.

"It's true, he's dead." Maura sniffed.

"Aw don't cwy, it was just a squirrel. Deres lots of dem." Jane smiled and patted Maura's shoulder.

Maura sniffled "I know. I was feeding them this week, since no one talks to me. I named him Mr. Rogers." Maura sniffled again.

Jane felt bad she didn't even know there was a new kid around. "Isokay. Wanna play cops and robbers wit me an Vince?" Jane offered.

Maura looked at Jane and smiled. "Sure, that should be fun."

Jane extended a hand to help Maura up. The little blonde girl smoothed out her dress and began to follow Jane when she suddenly stopped.

Jane turned and looked at Maura. "You comin'?"

"Just one second, I forgot something!" The little girl trotted over to a small hat box behind the bench where Barry was sitting. She waved at him and he sheepishly waved back. After rooting through the box Maura ran back over to Jane.

"Whadja get?" Jane asked

"I think this is yours." Maura held out a small red matchbox car.

Jane's eyes lit up. "My car!" she squeeled and snatched it from the blondes hand. "Wheredja find it?"

Maura smiled "That Charlie boy took it and tried to hide it in the sandbox."

"Thanks!" Jane said and quickly hugged the small girl. Maura let out a small giggle. She was excited to finally have made a new friend.

The girls jumped at the sound of a passing truck.

"Ma! Are you even listening to me!" Jane shouted at her mother.

"Yes Jane, I'm sitting right here. Not what was it you were saying?" Angela smiled at her daughter.

"Maura and me, we're a couple. I was asking if you're okay with that?" Jane restated.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? I'm progressive." Angela said matter of factly.

"What I'm just surprised you're not going bug me about finding a man and grandkids!" Jane said.

"What? No! I'm happy if you're happy. Maura's a doctor! Who doesn't want their child dating a doctor?' Angela said.

"Ma, are you sure you're alright. Your don't have a fever do you?" Jane joked putting her hand on her mother's head, eyeing her response.

Both women jumped when a horn honked behind them.

"Janey! Pay attention the lights green." Angela pointed out.

"Alright, alright." Jane said to both her mother and the car behind her. She drove forward as she again eyed her mother out of the corner of her eye.

"Besides, you could always adopt?" Angela smiled as she watched in her mirror the kids playing on the playground, her eyes scanned the sign reading 'Boston Commons Orphanage'


End file.
